Decisions, Decisions
by ThatMeepViolet
Summary: 3 years after meeting young orphan, Violet, Ben and his parents welcome a new member of the royal family. But their happiness may not last long. Uma has plans, and several loyal spies in Auradon. A long road filled with hard choices is ahead. Will the now good villain kids be able to stop Uma? Or will Auradon be destroyed? (DISCONTINUED)
1. A Happy Moment

**Hello reader(s)! This is my first ever story, so sorry if it isn't very good. I know the whole idea of Ben having a little sibling isn't exactly original, but I figured it was a start. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review, and remember that constructive criticism is always welcome, I just ask that nobody sends any hate comments. Please keep in mind that I do not own Descendants, however Violet, and the other orphans mentioned are OCs. Quick shout out to TMNTfan1 for inspiring me to try writing fanfiction, and if you haven't checked out her stories, they're great! :)**

King Ben looked up as he heard a soft knock on his office door, followed by his parents, Former King and Queen Beast and Belle. They all were thinking the same thing. This day would likely change the life of a twelve year old girl forever.

Ben smiled at his parents. "Have all the papers from the orphanage been filled out?" he asked.

Former Queen Belle nodded as a response. By 'papers', Ben had been referring to the adoption papers for a girl at the local orphanage named Violet. Ben had met Violet three years ago at a visit to the orphanage. Funny, it had been years but he remembered it like yesterday...

 _Thirteen year old Ben approached the doors of the local orphanage. He had rang the doorbell, and within seconds the door was pulled open by a friendly looking woman. She had red hair pulled into a low braid, and bright blue eyes._

 _"Hello," the woman smiled, and offered her hand to Ben. "My name is Jenny Foxworth, but, please, call me Ms. Jenny. I appreciate you coming to visit the orphans. Feel free to explore the place while I talk with your parents."_

 _Ben shook her hand, saying, "It's good to meet you. And I was more than happy to come."_

 _Ben walked through the small building and came across a door that said 'Library'. He cautiously opened the door and peeked inside. He saw a young girl, who couldn't have been much older than nine curled up on a couch and reading a book. Ben considered walking in to talk to her, but then decided not to disturb her reading. He walked down a hallway and saw several orphans gathered around a rabbit, which they were feeding and taking turns petting. He walked inside and talked with them for a good half hour. They didn't seem to notice they were talking to their future king, and Ben enjoyed that. He notices two of the rowdier boys whisper to each other and then sneak out of the room._

 _Ben had felt something was suspicious so after a couple minutes he looked for any sign of the two boys. He saw them enter the library, and not wanting to be caught following them, Ben simply cracked the door open and watched._

 _"Well, if it isn't the little bookworm?" one of the boys said walking near the young girl._

 _She glared at them. "What do you two want this time?"_

 _The boys exchanged a glance before one snatched the book out of her hands._

 _"Hey!" she protested reaching for the book, only for them to pull it out of her reach. They were much taller than her so she didn't have a chance at getting it back. She stood up and reached for it again, but they raised it above her head. "Give it back!"_

 _"Give this back?" one of them said, smirking at her. "If you insist." Then, much to her horror, the boys started ripping out the pages of the book. The torn pages slowly floated down to the floor._

 _"What is wrong with you two?" she shouted. "You both are just stupid jerks!"_

 _The boys suddenly looked angry. "Who are you calling stupid?" the one holding the torn apart book in his hand demanded. The other tried to punch her in the jaw, but luckily she grabbed his arm, and twisted it around his back, causing him to yelp in pain, before kicking him to the ground and running out the back door, which led to the outside._

 _Ben clenched his fists and stormed into the room. He snatched the book from them and demanded, "Why would you do that? She is a lot smaller than you, and that was totally uncalled for!" The boys muttered a sarcastic apology before they ran out the door towards the other orphans. When they were gone, Ben walked outside through the door that the girl had rushed out of, and looked around for her. He heard a soft crying and looked up. She had climbed up a tall oak tree and had sat on a larger branch._

 _Though it was against his better judgement, Ben climbed up, almost falling once or twice, until he reached her. "Are you alright?" he asked._

 _She shook her head._

 _"I saw what happened," Ben admitted. "I am so sorry. You don't deserve to be treated that way."_

 _She was quiet for a couple long minutes. "I don't know what to do. I can't stand up to them. I'm scared."_

 _"But I saw how you defended yourself when that one boy tried to punch you. You aren't some helpless kid. And, I think it's safe to assume that you're smarter than them," Ben tried to encourage her._

 _"I wish I hadn't done that. Nothing is solved with violence. If anything, they'll just come after me more than they did before." she frowned._

 _"Listen, I'll talk to Ms. Jenny, and I'm sure she'll help you."_

 _She smiled a tiny bit. "Thank you."_

 _"I just want to help you. What is your name, anyways?" he asked._

 _She hesitated a minute. "Violet," she finally said._

 _"I'm Ben," he said. "If you need anything, just let me know."_

 _Ben came back the next day, and the day after that. After the third day, Ben invited her over to the castle. She hadn't been sure at first, but eventually agreed. He showed Violet the giant library, and allowed her to borrow a couple of the books. Queen Belle enjoyed talking with Violet, amd King Beast soon discovered how good she was at sports, and he loved some playful competition. She and Ben got along perfectly, and Violet was like a little sister to him. They read books together, and soon Violet was visiting three times a week. Ben visited the orphanage sometimes, as he got busier, he didn't have as much time to get away from his work. But, he always made time for her. In fact, she was the first person Ben had told about his proclamation to give the kids of the Isle a chance to live in Auradon. She had wanted to meet the villain's children, but she had gotten an opportunity to take advanced classes for the next six months._

 _She had heard about everything happening, and after those long six months she returned. Ben had been so excited to see her and introduce her to Mal. Violet had made it very clear how happy she was that he was with somebody better than Audrey. It only took one day for them to catch up, and Violet saw Mal as a sister, just as she saw Ben as a brother. And now, a month after Ben's little 'visit' to the Isle, they would actually be siblings._

Ben snapped out of his thoughts as he saw the limo pull up, and Violet step out. After a few minutes, she walked in.

"Ben!" she grinned. Ben glanced over to his parents, who nodded and smiled.

"Hey Vi," he said, using her nickname. "We have a big surprise for you."

That got her excited. Ben always knew how to make people happy. "What is it?" she asked.

Ben stood up and walked towards her. He slowly said, "We want to adopt you. You could be my little sister. Have a family. So, what do you say?"

Violet looked at Ben, then at Former King Beast and Queen Belle, then back at Ben again. She smiled widely and hugged Ben. Ben noticed that the twelve year old had started to tear up. Belle and Beast joined the hug, and they didn't want to let go.

But little did they know, this was only the beginning of a long road ahead, filled with several very hard choices. Something- or should I say _someone_ \- sinister was coming.

 **And that is the end of Chapter 1. Sorry it was so short, but I will be making the next chapters longer. This chapter was mostly for introducing the plot, so that is why there isn't much action. Please write a review so I know what everybody likes and what to improve on. By the way, Jenny Foxworth is NOT my character, she is from the Disney movie, Oliver & Company. Thank you so much for reading. **


	2. Tricked

**Hello** **and** **welcome to the second chapter of the story. I hope you're enjoying it so far, and sorry the first chapter was so short. I will probably take a few days to get each chapter done, because I have school and a lot of activities after that, but I'll try to get them done as fast as I can. Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been feeling really down lately because of bullies at school, so I didn't feel like writing. By the way, I do not own Descendants or any of its characters, Violet and Ana are OCs though** **. I also did not come up with the Isle of the Lost.**

 _'So there you have it, Auradon, Former King and Queen Beast and Belle have officially announced that they will be adopting a young orphan by the name of Violet. If you want more information, stay tuned-'_ Snow White's voice was cut off by Uma angrily shutting of the TV.

"This is ridiculous! Those spoiled princes and princesses are wasting time with orphans while we're still rotting here on this miserable island! And that little orphan is probably trying to make sure we stay here!" Uma glared at the TV, as if the people in Auradon could feel it.

"Uma, she's a kid. What harm could she do?" Harry asked.

Uma's eyes lit up, as an evil grin spread across her face. "Maybe not to us, but she could be the key to getting out of here. If we could get her here, imagine what Beasty Boy would do to get her back."

"I like where you're going with this," Harry smirked. "But how will we get her to come? It isn't like she can walk right over, and I doubt she would come without protection. She might only be a kid, but I bet she's smart enough to know how dangerous it is here."

Uma rolled her eyes. "I already thought of that. We just need somebody to persuade her. And I know just the person for the job."

Meanwhile, back in Auradon, King Ben prepared to welcome the newest isle kids with Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Violet, and of course, Fairy Godmother. Violet looked forward to meeting them, especially when she heard from Evie that another girl her age was coming that day, and some others the following day. From the way Evie talked about her, this girl sounded really sweet.

The entire school met in front of the building, much as they did when Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos arrived. Three long, black limos pulled up, and about twenty kids climbed out. One girl squealed when she saw Evie, and ran to hug her. Violet assumed this was Dizzy. Ben cleared his throat and everybody turned to look at him.

"I am so glad to have all of you come to Auradon. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, or Violet." he smiled. Most of the isle kids seemed happy to be there, but others rolled their eyes. Ben gestured for them to follow him, but Evie walked toward Violet with Dizzy.

"Hey Violet," Evie grinned, "This is Dizzy."

"Hi!" Dizzy waved a little.

Violet already liked Dizzy. She seemed sweet. "Hi, I'm Violet," she introduced herself.

Dizzy looked so excited to be in Auradon. She was practically jumping up and down.

"I could give you a tour of the school if you wanted. I know my way around pretty well," Violet offered.

"That sounds great!" Dizzy agreed. "Let's go!" she looked at Evie. "Aren't you coming, Evie?" she asked.

"I would love to, but I have an appointment for a dress fitting in my dorm in a couple minutes. But I'll meet up with you guys later," Evie explained.

As Violet and Dizzy were walking down the hall (Violet was telling Dizzy what each room was), another girl, who appeared to be from the Isle, bumped into them.

"Hi, Ana!" Dizzy greeted her. The girl was wearing a dark pink leather jacket over a black tank top, with teal ripped jeans. Her hair was strawberry blonde with pale pink streaks. She was a couple years older than Dizzy, but not much taller.

Ana smiled at her youngest cousin, "Dizzy! I'm so glad I ran into you! How are you liking Auradon? Have you tried ice cream yet?"

Violet looked shocked. "You've never had ice cream before?" She exclaimed.

Lady Tremaine's granddaughters exchanged a glance, before Ana sighed. "We get your trash on the Isle. Ice cream isn't exactly an option for us."

"Oh," Violet said quietly, "I'm so sorry. We could go get some ice cream later if you guys wanted."

"Yay!" Dizzy squealed.

"Of course," Violet said and then looked at Ana, "Do you guys know where your dorms are?"

Ana nodded, but Dizzy shook her head.

"Well, it was great meeting you, Ana, and I'll meet you both in front of the school around one o'clock for ice cream."

Ana nodded once more in response and walked the opposite way as Dizzy and Violet. After Dizzy was settled in her dorm, Violet headed towards the library. She picked up a book that looked interesting enough, and then walked outside and sat on a bench. She completely lost track of time in her own world, but luckily met up with Dizzy and Ana only a few minutes late.

The three girls arrived at the ice cream shop and each ordered a different flavor. Dizzy decided to try strawberry, Ana tried chocolate, and Violet got her favorite flavor- mint chocolate chip. Dizzy and Ana loved the ice cream, and as they walked back towards the large school, they talked about the Isle.

"What's it like," Violet asked, "living on the Isle?"

"It's scary," Ana admitted. "You always have to be alert. You can't do anything that could make you seem weak. Over there, only the strong and most evil survive."

Dizzy nodded in agreement. "And you would be surprised how many times you can be robbed by Uma's crew."

"Uma? Who's Uma?" Violet wondered out loud.

"After Mal left, Uma kind of took over the Isle. Nobody messes with her," Ana explained.

"I think Ben told me about somebody named Uma. I think she was the one who wanted the wand, and almost killed Ben," Violet recalled, and clenched her fists.

Ana chuckled at Violet's anger. "That's Uma alright. But she isn't too intimidating without her crew. Especially Harry Hook! That guy is insane! And I heard that he and Mal have a weird relationship."

"They also have a lot of other pirates with them. Back when Mal ruled the Isle, she and Evie made sure that nobody messed with me. Now I can hardly get trough a day without being robbed by them," Dizzy said.

Violet frowned. "It sounds horrible. I mean, even though I've always been lonely in Auradon, but I can't imagine how it feels over there."

Dizzy gave Violet a quizzical look. "You were adopted into the royal family! How could you be lonely?"

"The way Ben met me was when he saw some of the other kids bullying me at the orphanage. Even though we started hanging out all the time, I still stayed with the other orphans. It didn't matter that I was friends with their future king, they still picked on me. I know it can't be as bad as the Isle, but it still hurt, I guess."

They walked in silence for the next few minutes. None of them felt like saying anything. When they reached the school, they quietly said their goodbyes and walked to their rooms. Violet had gotten a dorm at the school after Former King Beast and Former Queen Belle adopted her. She opened the door, and plopped down on her bed. She eventually got bored at tried to read, but she found she couldn't concentrate. _How can they stand living there? It isn't fair. Some of them are my age, or younger._ An idea popped into her head. _I have to see the Isle. I am technically a princess now, so they can't stop me. No, Ben would never let me. It's too dangerous._

Violet thought hard about going to the Isle, but in the end, she sighed. _Ben wasn't on the Isle for any more than a couple hours before something bad happened. I can't be the cause of some villain getting the wand. This is a stupid idea anyways._

She looked up when she heard a knock on her door. She got up and opened it to see Ben.

"Hey, Ben!" Violet smiled.

"Hey, Violet. I hadn't seen you much today, so I wanted to check on you. How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm doing pretty good. I just got some ice cream with Dizzy and Ana. They're Lady Tremaine's granddaughters," Violet told him.

"That's great! Well, I have to go soon because I'm taking Mal out on a date, but if you need anything just let me know."

"Sounds good," Violet gave him a thumbs up. "Have fun!"

Ben walked down the hall as Violet closed the door.

The next day, Violet grabbed a book from the library and walked to the beach. She sat down and stared out at the Isle. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Ana approach her.

"Hey, Violet. You okay?" Ana asked.

"I'm just thinking about the Isle. I want to see it. I know it sounds stupid, but I want help the people who live there. And I guess I can't exactly do that without knowing what needs to be fixed. I also don't think Ben would let me," Violet said.

"I don't think it sounds stupid. I mean, you care. Most people in Auradon couldn't care less about us. Besides, Ben isn't in charge of you. You can go whether he likes it or not," Ana smiled mischievously.

"You're right. I should go," Violet said.

"I can come with you if you want," Ana offered.

"Cool! When can we leave?" Violet asked.

"That depends, do you know how to get the keys to the limo? And I would suggest grabbing some stuff. You never know what could happen," Ana warned.

"Good idea. I can meet you back here in about an hour," Violet suggested.

"Perfect. See you soon," Ana smiled.

Violet entered her room, grabbed a backpack, and filled it with a few things she thought she might need. She then left to get the limo keys, while Ana sneaked into Violet's room. She scribbled down a note on a piece of paper, and then hurried to the beach so Violet wouldn't be suspicious.

Violet walked down the beach a few minutes after Ana had with a backpack and the keys to the limo.

"Wait, do you know how to drive?" Ana asked.

Violet shrugged. "I can figure it out. It can't be that hard."

Violet figured out how to drive the limo in only a few minutes, however the Isle wasn't exactly a short drive. After a couple hours, Violet finally drove across the bridge and into the Isle.

"I didn't think you'd be able to drive that thing. I have to admit, that's impressive," Ana looked around the place she had grown up.

"Woah. This is a lot different from Auradon," Violet exclaimed. Violet and Ana walked around for a few minutes so Violet could see the main part of the Isle.

"I can't believe I'm really here. I never knew how bad this place was. I'm sorry you had to grow up here," Violet said.

"It isn't your fault. But there is a place I want to show you before we go," Ana gestured for Violet to follow her. They walked for a little longer before entering a building that appeared to be a restaurant.

"Welcome to Ursala's Fish and Chips," Ana said as Violet looked around.

"Ursala's? Ana, I think we should leave" Violet paused when Ana blocked the way out. "Ana?"

"Sorry, princess," Ana mocked, "but you aren't going anywhere. And thanks for being so gullible."

Violet frantically looked around as more pirates blocked the door.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a girl with long teal braids under a pirate hat cackled.

 _Uh oh,_ Violet thought.

 **That is it for Chapter 2. I wanted to wait a little while for more action, but I didn't want to have this be boring the whole time. I hope you enjoyed it and sorry this took so long to publish. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you so much for reading and have a great day!**


	3. The Plan

**Welcome to Chapter 3! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and thank you so much for reading! I don't have much to say, so let's get right into the story. Please keep in mind that I do not own Descendants or any of it's characters, however Violet and Ana are OCs.**

Ben looked up from his work when he heard pounding on his office door. He opened the door and saw an anxious-looking Dizzy holding a piece of paper.

"Hey, Dizzy! What can I do for you?" Ben asked.

"Ben, something bad has happened. I was looking for Violet and I found this note," Dizzy exclaimed, giving Ben the paper.

Ben looked over the paper and his eyes widened. The note was written in messy handwriting, but had a very clear message.

"Get Mal. She'll know how to deal with Uma," Ben told Dizzy, who nodded before rushing to find Mal.

Ben paced the room and read the note over and over.

 _If you're reading this note, you're too late. I work for Uma now, and I've taken Violet to the Isle. If you want to see her again, come to the Isle no later than noon tomorrow with Fairy Godmother's wand. And there won't be any fake wands this time. I hope to see you at Uma's ship or Violet's dead. -Ana_

"Ben, what happened?" a voice asked. Ben looked up to see Mal standing in the doorway.

"Violet's in danger. Ana, Anastasia's daughter, took her to the Isle and Uma wants the wand. And I doubt she'll be tricked with a fake this time," Ben explained. He showed Mal the note.

"What do we do? We can't give Uma the wand, and we can't just let her murder a kid! Besides, you read the note!" Mal said.

"I don't know. But I'm going to the Isle to help her," Ben got up and walked towards the door.

"Ben, no. We have to come up with a plan. I'll get everybody else. We'll figure something," Mal told him.

While Mal and Ben tried to think of a plan, other things were happening on the Isle.

"What do you want with me?" Violet demanded.

Uma smirked at her. "Thanks to you, we have something to get us out of here. It was almost too easy to trick you into coming. Great job, Ana."

"Ana, how could you do this?" Violet glared at Ana. "Is Dizzy part of this too?"

Ana shook her head. "My annoying little cousin is too wrapped up in being in Auradon, that she had no idea. And now, you'll be the key to getting the wand."

"You won't get away with this!" Violet said, "Ben will stop you, and Mal will too!"

Uma rolled her eyes. "We'll see about that. Tie the kid up. We can't have any escaping, now can we?"

Violet struggled and tried to escape, but it was no use. While she wanted to be back in Auradon, a small part of Violet hoped Ben wouldn't find her so Uma couldn't get the wand.

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos ran into Ben's office.

"Mal told us what happened," Evie said, "Is Violet okay?"

"As far as I know, she isn't in any real danger until noon tomorrow," Ben told them.

"At least that gives us some time. What do we do?" Jay asked.

"I don't know. Uma wants the wand, and I don't think another fake will work," Ben admitted.

Dizzy looked like she was about to cry. "This is all my fault," she said quietly. "I should've known Ana was trouble. And now Violet is in danger."

"Dizzy, none of this is your fault. Ana tricked all of us," Evie said sympathetically.

"And we will save Violet," Carlos reassured her.

"So what's the plan?" Mal asked.

"Maybe we could try to reason with Uma?" Ben suggested.

"Good luck with that," Mal scoffed.

"Maybe we could try to fight them?" Jay said.

"That probably would just put her in more danger," Mal stated.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Jay asked, clearly getting annoyed.

"I don't know! If you're so smart, you come up with a plan!" Mal shot back.

"Both of you stop!" Evie shouted.

"She's right," Carlos added. "Fighting won't help us save Violet."

Both Mal and Jay huffed and crossed their arms.

"So it sounds like we have no idea what to do," Ben sighed.

"Ben, I promise Violet will be okay," Mal tried to comfort her boyfriend.

"I can't believe I let this happen," Ben said, "I should have protected her. But I failed."

"Guys, we could sneak into Uma's ship and quickly get her out of there. We would need disguises, but it could work," Carlos suggested.

"That's actually a good idea," Jay said. "I say we do it."

"It's worth a try," Evie agreed.

Mal and Ben nodded in approval.

"I can get us all disguises," Evie offered.

"We can do this," Mal said, "Because we're rotten..."

"To the core," Evie, Jay, and Carlos finished.

Ana whistled to herself as she walked towards the room Violet was being held in. She unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Hey princess," Ana mocked her, "Let's get moving, Uma wants you on the ship by morning."

Violet glared at Ana, "You're a liar and a traitor! When I get out of here, you'll pay for this!"

"Ouch!," Ana faked being upset, and mockingly put a hand over her heart, "That almost hurt. You know, it'll be fun killing you tomorrow."

"And what makes you think I won't escape?" Violet asked.

"Believe me, that's easier said than done," Ana laughed, "Now let's go. And I suggest you come willingly so I don't have to call for backup."

"Fine," Violet said, "but you won't get away with this."

Ana untied Violet from the hard chair she'd been tied to, only to the her hands behind her back. Violet glared at Ana, but walked the way Ana told her to, but only out of fear of the other pirates.

They arrived at the giant pirate ship about a half hour later, and much to Violet's disgust, Ana tied Violet to another chair below deck.

Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben planned to take the limo to the Isle, sneak onto and search the ship, and if they didn't find Violet, they'd search Ursala's Fish and Chips Shop. It didn't take Ben long to realize that Violet had swiped the keys to one of the limos, but luckily there were others. Evie had given them each a disguise so they would blend in with Uma's crew, and each outfit had a hood to help conceal their true identities.

Around 10 o'clock at night, the five teenagers sped off towards the Isle, with high hopes of finding Violet.

They were able to get below deck, and figure out which room Violet was in because there were two pirates guarding it.

Luckily, Mal thought fast.

"Hello," Mal said in a deep voice. "Uma told us we should guard this door and that you two can go somewhere else."

She saw them glare at her suspiciously, so she quickly added, "Or I can just get Uma down here."

The two pirates looked at each other and nodded, before leaving to go above deck. Neither of them wanted to risk their captain coming and yelling at them. Mal, Evie, and Ben went inside, and Jay and Carlos kept watch outside.

"Violet!" Ben said when he saw her, "Thank goodness you're okay. Let's get out of here!"

"Leaving so soon?" a voice with a heavy accent asked.

"Harry," Mal glared at him. "Let her go or you'll be sorry."

"Now, is that any way to talk to an old friend?" Harry asked mockingly. "I'm surprised you got this far. What a shame you'll be leaving."

"Not without Violet," Ben said stubbornly.

"You're lucky I'm letting you get out of here alive," Harry warned, "Don't make me call for Uma."

He suddenly pulled out a small knife and held it dangerously close to Violet's throat.

All five teenagers froze and took a step back.

"Unless you have the wand, I suggest you leave now," he smirked at them.

Ben looked apologetically at Violet, "I'm sorry. But I promise we'll get you out of here."

"It's okay, Ben," Violet said.

Ben followed Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos off the ship, and many pirates looked at them quizzically. Most of them ignored the group, assuming Uma had everything under control.

They walked to the hideout where Mal opened the door by throwing a rock at the sign that said, ' **Caution! Flying Rocks!** '

They climbed up the metal stairs and all sighed in defeat.

"What now?" Jay asked.

They all looked at one another.

"I think we have to give Uma the wand." Ben said.

 **That is the end of Chaper 3. It is a little short because I will probably have more action in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and of you did please leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome, just please no hate comments. Chapter 4 will be coming soon. Thanks for reading and have a great day.**


	4. The Escape

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 4! I hope you're enjoying it so far, so please remember to leave a review. Please keep in mind that I do not own Descendants or any of the characters, however Violet and Ana are OCs. Enjoy!**

Violet thought hard of an escape plan. Finally, a crazy idea popped into her head. If it was going to work, she would have to act fast. Luckily, Harry had left and sent down another pirate to keep watch, and this one didn't seem like the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Are you sure Uma told you to guard?" Violet asked.

He nodded.

"I don't think she did," Violet said.

"She did!" he protested.

"I have an idea! How about you go ask her, and I guard?" Violet suggested.

"Nuh uh! Uma wouldn't like that!" he said.

"Alright, I guess we can just wait for her to come down and yell at you," Violet said.

He was quiet for the next couple minutes.

"Alright, I'll check, but you stay here!" he said, leaving the room.

"Wouldn't dream of leaving," Violet smiled innocently.

As soon as he left, Violet slid the chair across the floor and to a desk with some drawers. She managed to pull one open, and was happy to find a pocket knife inside. She opened it and slowly sliced through the ropes that tied her hands together, and then cut the rest of them and stood up. Finally free, she opened a small window.

Luckily, she was just small enough to crawl through the window. The swim appeared to be about ten yards around the ship and to the shore. Violet took a deep breath and jumped into the ice cold water. She was freezing, exhausted, and terrified, but she kept swimming. A few minutes later, she finally reached shore.

She stood up, and started running as fast as she could away from the ship.

She smiled slightly when a voice yelled, " _Idiot! Don't let her get away! Go and find her!"_

Her escape plan had worked.

Ben sat on the metal stairs and stared outside. He heard steps walking towards him, followed by Mal taking a seat next to him.

"You okay?" Mal asked.

Ben shook his head. "I failed my little sister. I can't imagine how scared she must be right now. My parents and I are the only family she's ever known, but we let her down. I should've protected her!"

Mal stared outside. "You're going to think I'm crazy, but why don't we take a walk? I used to do that to clear my head. It's nothing compared to Auradon, but I've found it helps to talk things out while exploring the Isle," she offered.

"I don't think it sounds crazy. Thanks, Mal," Ben smiled a tiny bit.

Violet ran through the crowded streets of the Isle, looking around for any sign of Ben or the others. She was about ready to give up when she saw Mal's purple hair. She slowed down a little and walked towards them. Suddenly, Ana blocked her path.

"Going somewhere?" Ana asked, crossing her arms. Six more pirates stood by her, including Harry and Gil.

"That was a mean trick!" Gil glared at her.

"I'm surprised you fell for it," Violet smirked.

"You're pretty smart for a kid, but being smart can't save you," Harry said.

"We'll see about that," Violet said. She grabbed a metal lid off a nearby garbage can, and hit some pirates with it.

' _Mal! Ben!_ ' Mal and Ben heard a scream, and saw Violet fighting off a large group of pirates. Mal spotted a large tree branch and snapped it in half, and after giving one half to Ben, she charged towards the pirates.

Violet had just kicked one pirate to the ground when Ana pointed a sword at her.

"Where'd you get that?" Violet asked.

Ana shrugged. "Being in Uma's crew has its perks."

Violet knocked the sword away and hit Ana with her makeshift weapon. Harry, who had gotten away from a fight with Mal, snuck up behind Violet, and shoved her to the ground.

"Violet!" Ben yelled, swinging the branch at Harry. This bought Violet some time to get up, and keep fighting Ana.

After a long fight, Ben snatched Harry's sword, and threw it. The other pirates didn't look too well either.

"It's over, Hook," Ben said.

"It isn't over until I say it is!" Harry yelled, before swiftly knocking Ben down. He and Mal fought, but Harry was much stronger, so he quickly beat her. Ben tried to stand up, but Harry kicked him down again. The rest of the pirates kept them down on the ground.

"You're coming with me," Harry grabbed Violet's arm.

"No she isn't!" a voice yelled, and Jay, Evie, and Carlos joined the fight. Harry tried to make Violet go back to the ship, but the stubborn twelve year old refused to move, making it hard for him to leave. Jay punched Harry in the jaw, causing him to let go of Violet. Evie and Carlos fought off the pirates until they retreated, leaving only Harry, who promised to be back with more pirates before he too retreated. With the fight finally over, Ben gave Violet a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Ben smiled.

"Trust me, I feel the same," Violet laughed.

"We should get somewhere safe before Harry comes back," Carlos said, anxiously looking around.

"Good idea," Evie agreed.

"Thanks for saving me back there," Violet said.

"How did you escape anyways?" Mal asked.

Violet smiled triumphantly. "I tricked a guy that had long, blonde hair into leaving, and I freed myself with a pocket knife and jumped out the window. It wasn't hard because he didn't seem very smart, and I'm a decent swimmer."

"That was probably Gil, Gaston's son," Jay said. "And I'm assuming you know that the one with the hook is Harry, son of Captain Hook."

Violet nodded. They continued to talk until they reached the hideout. Though it was against Ben's better judgement, they decided to stay at the hideout for the night because the limo was on the other side of the Isle, and it didn't seem like a good idea to walk around the Isle at night while they were exhausted. After all, none of them had slept for the last couple days.

That night, Violet snuck outside and walked around. She knew it was stupid, but she wanted to see the Isle. Violet had barely seen any of it before Ana betrayed her, and she wouldn't likely be able to come back.

After a while, Violet knew she should go back before anybody freaked out. She slowly walked back, but stop and hid when she saw Harry and at least thirty pirates surrounding the hideout. Harry hadn't been kidding when he said he'd be back. Violet had to get back inside to warn the others... but how?

 **That's all for Chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it even though it was a little short, and remember to leave a review if you liked it or have any suggestions. Thank you for reading and have a great day.**


	5. The Deal

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 5. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and if you are or the any suggestions please remember to leave a review. Please keep in mind that I do not own Descendants or any of its characters, however both Violet and Ana are OCs. Anyways, that's all from me, so let's get to the story! :)**

Violet watched the pirates that were guarding the door closely while kneeling down behind some garbage cans. She had to think of some way to warn the others. She looked around for another way inside the hideout that she could get to without being spotted. She spotted an open window, and got a crazy idea. Violet glanced around, hoping to find a way up.

Suddenly, a stray cat jumped out and knocked over one of the garbage cans, causing a loud _**BANG!**_ Some of the pirates ran over to investigate. They grinned in a sinister way when they saw Violet. One of the called for Harry, who smiled the same way.

"Look who we have here," Harry said. Not knowing what to do, Violet stood up. And ran. She sprinted down a crowded street, the pirates following. Thinking she had lost them, Violet slowed down. She glanced around, and realized she was totally and completely lost. She felt a sharp pain in her head, and her surroundings started spinning. For a second, she came face to face with Harry Hook. He laughed manically, and then everything went black.

Violet woke on the deck of the pirate ship.

"My head..." she groaned.

"Looks like our little Sleeping Beauty is finally awake," Ana mocked.

Violet's vision started to get less blurry, and she gasped when she realized where she was. "Oh no..."

Ana smirked, but Violet thought she saw a little bit of sympathy in her eyes. Maybe even regret.

"Ana, why are you doing this?" Violet asked.

Ana looked surprised by the question. "Isn't it obvious? I'm in Uma's crew, so why wouldn't I?"

Violet shook her head. "No, it's something else. I can tell."

"What makes you think it wasn't because of loyalty to my captain?" Ana asked. When Violet didn't respond, she said, "Listen, it's nothing personal, princess."

"It sure seems personal," Violet said, glaring at her.

"Believe me, I have nothing against you. But I have to do what I have to do. Captain's orders," Ana tried to explain.

"It doesn't matter. I'll escape again!"

Ana chuckled. "Haven't you learned? You can escape, but we'll always find you. Wherever you are, we're one step ahead."

"That's what you think," Violet said.

"Strong words coming from somebody who's bit... tied up at the moment," a voice with a heavy accent laughed. Violet's head still hurt from being knocked out, and she would never admit it, but the pirates all terrified her. Even Ana. So she kept quiet.

"I have to be somewhere now, so Harry, keep an eye on her. She's definitely a smart one," Ana said, walking away.

Back at the hideout, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben were having a conversation of their own.

"Where could she have gone? There's no way somebody could've come in without one of us knowing!" Mal said.

"Maybe she snuck out?" Evie suggested.

"That sounds like Violet," Ben agreed.

"If she did, why isn't she back yet?" Mal asked.

"She might have lost track of time," Jay said.

"What about the Isle is so great that she would lose track of time?" Carlos asked.

While the four villain kids argued, they didn't notice Ben walk outside to look for Violet. He had a bad feeling about where she could be. He only hoped she hadn't somehow got to Uma's ship.

 _What has Violet done this time?_ Ben thought, and ran in the direction of Uma's ship.

"Maybe she wouldn't have snuck out if we hadn't stayed on the Isle! Thanks a lot, Ben! Ben?" Mal asked, looking around for him.

"You have got to be kidding," Carlos said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go find him before he does something stupid," Jay said. Within a minute, all four were outside and searching for Ben.

"Ben?" Mal called.

"Ben, this isn't funny!" Evie shouted.

"Ben, come on!" Jay yelled.

Carlos sighed. "Guys, what about Uma's ship."

"Good idea," Mal agreed. "If he went somewhere, it's there."

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos raced across the Isle. They spotted Ben near the ship. They jogged to him.

"Ben, what were you thinking?" Mal hissed.

"I was thinking that I could do something more useful than listening to you four argue!" Ben snapped.

"Maybe we wouldn't have argued if you had kept a better eye on your little sister!" Mal retorted.

"Would you two cut it out before we get caught?" Carlos asked. Mal and Ben sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mal. I shouldn't have left without you," Ben apologized.

"I'm sorry too. It isn't your fault Violet is here," Mal said.

"Guys, look!" Jay pointed to something on the deck.

"Is that...?" Evie started to ask and the others nodded. "Oh no. What do we do?"

"I think we should go back to Auradon and get some weapons and more help," Carlos said, pausing to wait for the other's approval.

"Carlos is right," Jay agreed.

"I think that's a good plan. Let's go," Mal said. The four villain kids started to walk away, but Ben didn't.

"Ben, come on," Mal told him.

"I can't leave her here," Ben said.

"We'll come back," Mal promised. "We just need some help."

"Fine," Ben said. He sighed and followed the others back to the limo. The long drive to Auradon was quiet, and it seemed to take no time at all.

Finally, Ben spoke up. "We're here, so who should we talk to?"

Mal gave Ben an apologetic look. "I think we should get Fairy Godmother."

"Would you look at the time? She wouldn't want us bothering her this late," Ben said, pretending to check his watch.

Mal chuckled at his attempt to lie to her. "First of all, it's about noon. She wouldn't mind. And second, your watch is on the other wrist."

"Not anymore," Jay laughed and held up Ben's watch.

"Hey!" Ben exclaimed, snatching it back.

Meanwhile, back at the Isle, Violet had pretty much given up on escaping.

"Aww. Have we already given up?" Harry asked, almost as if he could read her mind.

Violet shook her head. "No," she lied.

"You will soon enough," he said.

"Harry, get out of here. I want to have a word with her," Uma ordered. Harry nodded, and walked away to order around the other pirates.

Violet glared at Uma, who laughed.

"Alright, princess. Do you really think Ben would give me the real wand?" Uma asked.

"Never. He knows to do what's right for Auradon," Violet replied.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," Uma smirked. "You see, that's why I need your help."

"Why would I help you?" Violet asked.

"Because your life depends on it. The minute I get my hands on the real wand, I have no reason to keep you alive. I know Ben won't just hand over that wand, so you'll get it for me. In return, I'll let you go unharmed," Uma offered.

"If you think I'd really betray my family, you're wrong," Violet said.

"Family? When are you going to realize that you don't have a family? This world doesn't give people like you second chances for a family! The best chance you have of survival is to join us," Uma said.

"Why do you suddenly care about me?" Violet asked.

"Because I want to help the Isle. I can't let my people keep living like this. Take a look around. We're just like you. We don't have a family. We have to stick together. So are you with us?" Uma asked.

Violet was quiet, thinking it over. "You know what? I'm in."

 **That is the end of Chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed it, and remember to leave a review if you did. Thank you for reading and have a fantastic day!**


	6. The Golden Seashell Necklace

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 6 of the story! I hope you've enjoyed it so far, and of you have make sure to leave a review. Please keep in mind that I do not own Descendants or any of its characters, however both Violet and Ana are OCs. Thank you, Kennedy11035, for your suggestion, because I did end up including that.**

Uma walked around the deck of her ship, proud of herself. She was fidgeting with her golden seashell necklace when Harry approached her.

"Uma, what is going on? One minute, that kid is our prisoner, and the next she's free to go?" Harry asked.

"It's all part of the plan. How about you come with me to somewhere more private, and I'll tell you about it," Uma said, leading him into an empty room below deck.

"Alright, now can you tell me?" Harry inquired.

"Violet is joining the crew."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Chill, Harry, it's only for a little while. It's just to make sure she doesn't try to escape," Uma said.

"Why would she ever join us?" Harry asked, confused by Uma's thinking.

"Because of this," Uma said, holding up her necklace. "Right now, she only remembers that Ben and the others abandoned her. Right now, the spell is weak, but when she gets to Auradon it will be nearly impossible to break. She will bring us the wand, and then we'll wait for Ben to come looking for her. When he finds her, it will be too late because we'll throw her overboard. It's a double win for us. We have the wand, and Ben is totally heartbroken. Plus, that would also get rid of that annoying kid who keeps trying to ruin my plans."

"That's pure genius!" Harry exclaimed. "But how did you do the spell? There's no magic here!"

"Maybe not here, but there is in Auradon. I was able to supercharge my necklace while I was there, and now seemed like a good time to use it," Uma explained.

"I think I get it. But just one more question."

"And what might that be, Harry?" Uma asked.

"Can I throw her overboard? That little princess gets on my nerves," Harry growled.

Uma nodded, and laughed. "This is going to be fun."

They opened the door and saw Violet, who had heard the entire conversation.

"You lied to me! I'm getting out of here!" Violet exclaimed, turning to run. However, Harry shouted something and a couple of nearby pirates stopped her.

"No, I don't think so," Uma said.

"Give it up! I know your plan! Just wait until Ben hears about it! You'll never get the wand!" Violet remarked.

"And who is going to tell him?" Uma asked.

Violet looked confused. "Me. I thought that was clear."

"That's going to be a little hard without your voice," Uma cackled, her necklace glowing.

Violet's eyes widened, and she tried to fight back. The necklace's glowing faded, and Violet opened her mouth to talk, but no words came out. Uma nodded towards Harry, who slammed his fist into her head, knocking Violet out.

"Drop her off in Auradon. You know where the limo is," Uma ordered.

"But isn't that the same as letting her escape?" Harry questioned her.

"No, because she will be completely under our control the second she exits the barrier."

Harry spotted Gil, and grumbled something to him. Gil nodded, and lifted up the unconscious young girl. The two left, and found the limo rather quickly, as nobody would dare block their way. Nobody saw the two pirates drive up to the school (who would've thought they could figure out how a car works?). However, a girl in blue and yellow athletic clothes saw the limo speed away. And that girl was none other than Mulan's daughter herself.

Ben sadly walked down the hallway of Auradon Prep, only to run into Former Queen Belle and Former King Beast.

"Mom. Dad. I haven't seen you in a while," Ben tried his best to smile innocently.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young man," Former King Beast told him. "We haven't seen you or Violet for the past two days, and you expect us not to be suspicious?!"

"I can't tell you what's going on. Please trust me," Ben pleaded.

"Where is Violet?" Belle asked. "We're her family too. We have a right to know."

Ben sighed. "I'm so sorry. Violet was taken to the Isle and I had to come back to get help."

"Who took her?" Belle asked, trying to stay calm.

"Uma and her crew. Uma wants the wand."

Right then, Ben's phone started buzzing. He checked the caller id, and looked at his parents. "It's Lonnie. That's weird. She rarely calls. I should answer this."

Ben answered the phone, and his expression changed. "I'll be there right away."

As Ben hung up, Beast asked, "What was that all about?"

"I'm not sure. But Lonnie said to come to the front of the school right now. She said it's extremely urgent," Ben explained, turning to leave.

He was stopped when Belle put a hand on his shoulder. "No more secrets. We're coming with you."

Ben sighed. "Alright, that's fair enough."

Ben and his parents rushed to the front of the school. They spotted Lonnie, and didn't slow down until they reached her.

"Violet?" Ben exclaimed. "Lonnie, what happened?"

"I don't know. All I saw was one of the limos driving away, and she was right here," Lonnie explained. "I thought I should call you first."

"We have to call the hospital!" Former King Beast exclaimed, pulling out his phone. He dialed a number, and Ben heard him explaining what had happened. "An ambulance is on the way."

Ben sat down in the grass next to Violet. He carefully brushed her dark brown hair out of her face. He was angry that somebody even like Uma would do this- especially to a kid. Ben noticed that Belle was quietly crying, and he saw his father clench his fists. Lonnie sat down next to Ben, comforting her friend.

"Should I let Mal know?" Lonnie asked. Ben slowly nodded, but he didn't make eye contact. Lonnie quickly texted Mal, who arrived with the others in a few short minutes.

"Uma did this," Mal growled. "She is going to pay."

"I bet that Hook had something to do with this," Jay said, furious at even the name of his enemy.

"I'm with you on that, Jay. This looks exactly like something Harry is responsible for," Carlos agreed. Their conversation was interrupted by the loud siren of an ambulance. Lonnie ran to talk to them, and soon after, three of them had gotten Violet into the large vehicle.

Hours later, Ben anxiously waited for any updates on how Violet was doing. Finally, a nurse informed him that he could see her. Ben entered the hospital room, and a doctor bowed before saying anything.

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty. She has a serious injury in her head, and we have not been able to determine the cause. She has quite a few minor injuries, such as small cuts and bruises. However, she will survive."

"Thank you. Is there anything else?" Ben asked.

The doctor nodded. "Something is wrong with her voice. We don't think it's anything too bad, but we'll have to see when she wakes up."

After Ben thanked him once again, the doctor left the room. Ben was soon joined by his parents.

"Why did this have to happen? It's not fair!" Ben exclaimed.

"We know, Ben. But we have to trust that things will get better," Belle said calmly. "Do it for Violet."

"For Violet," Ben repeated. Suddenly, Violet's eyes shot open, and she sat up, quickly looking around.

She opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't.

"Violet, it's okay, sweetie. You're safe now," Belle assured her, gently giving her a hug.

Violet again tried to talk, but found no sound came out. She had no idea where she was or what was going on, but she had to get that wand for Uma.

 _No, I don't want to! I have to warn him!_ Violet thought, but then she lost control again. She quickly ran to the door, threw it open, and rushed down the hallway.

"Violet! Wait! Everything is okay!" Ben called after her. He saw her run out the front doors, but when he finally got there, she was gone.

 **That's all for Chapter 6! I hope everybody enjoyed it, and if you did, don't forget to leave a review with any feedback or suggestions. Thank you for reading and have a great day!**


	7. Not an update, but please read

Hello. This isn't an update, but I just wanted to say that I decided not to continue this story. I really don't like how it's turning out, so I'm going to focus on writing other stories. If you like this and want to rewrite it or continue it yourself, that's fine, but I won't be continuing it. I will, however, be updating Off With Her Head, and I'm even thinking about writing Hunger Games FanFics. Thanks for understanding.

-ThatMeepViolet


End file.
